Develop standard preparations of Poly-IC/Poly (lysine)/carboxymethylcellulose (PICLC). Characterize their physical properties. Investigate reproducibility of PICLC made with components from various sources. Study the effects of alterations in the formulation. Assay purity of components. Investigate formulation without carboxymethylcellulose. Evaluate the various modified PICLC's for their interferon induction capabilities and their toxic effects in human in vitro systems and in sub-human primates. The compounds will be compared to standard PICLC preparations which the NIAID will provide.